1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a modular building system. Specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to a method and components of assembling modular building system used as houses, home flat, buildings, offices, gazebos, and pavilion such that to assemble the modular building system fast, easy and simple.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, modular building systems are used to construct the building structures in a customized way at a lower cost. Now days, the modular building system is becoming very popular, mainly because of cost advantage and flexibility to transfer the building structure from one place to another place, by dismantling the structure without losing major materials. Such modular building system uses structural frames and various components to assemble the structure of building. The building structure is made of with roof, walls and floor along with the structural frames connected each other to form modular building system in a desired manner. Typically, structural frames are connected and/or joined by using connectors, clamps, locking mechanism [herein after referred as lock mechanism] are known in the prior art. The desirous of the lock mechanism in the modular building system is to connect and/or joint the structural frames each other and also to keep the structural frames together rigidly and strongly without any deformation/displacement of the structural frames.
Attempts have been made to develop various types of lock mechanism and the range of lock mechanism are known in the prior art. However, all the known lock mechanism neither do meet the desirous of the lock mechanism nor do have simple mechanism to handle it nor the configuration of the lock mechanism may able sustain without any wear and tear.
The known modular building systems and method of assembling such systems not only suffers from the drawback of difficulty in handling and assembling various components, but also requires high skill labor and longer duration to form the modular building system. Another disadvantage of such assembling method is the need of cutting and drilling of the frames during assembling of the building systems, which results in wastage in the material.
Therefore there is a need to have a method of assembling modular building system and components that improves the standard way of building a house by making assembly of a building system fast, easy and simple, and allows to precut, predrill, and ship the building system to assemble readily and also allows to built it in days with limited skilled labor and without almost any wasted materials and allows to use of highly recyclable non toxic materials and high energy efficiency, and allows to assemble houses, home flat, buildings, offices, gazebos, and pavilion. And also there is a need to have a lock mechanism in the modular building system that enables to keep the frames together stronger and rigid and reinforced and also over comes the drawback of known lock mechanism.